Halo: Master Chief Chronicles
by CTWillis
Summary: This wacky adventure is of the Master Chief's, and his white 'racially challenged' sidekick 'Chrizzle' Wallace's, stationing on Sidewinder. In this story, sidewinder is plunged with gang violence, but MC will do anything to keep his new partner in line.
1. A New Beginning

Halo: Master Chief Chronicles

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Master Chief wakes up from a long sleep.

Master Chief: Oh Man, What time is it!

He looks at the clock and it says 4:00PM.

Master Chief: Oh Shit! I'm extremely late!

Master Chief climbs out of bed and puts on his best armor, he then runs out of the room.

After a couple minutes, he arrives at the bridge.

Captain Keys: Hello, Chief. We have a new partner who will be working with you.

Master Chief: Okay, where is he?

Captain Keys: Right Here!

Captain Keys points at a Soldier in the corner.

Soldier: Yo! Yo! Yo! You Gotta Call me yo yo yo! Da Name is CHRIZZLE and DIZZLE IZZLE MUH GIZZZAME BEEEATCH!

Captain Keys: Shut Up, Christopher.

Master Chief: Your rhymes suck, Chris. You're white, not black.

Chris: The Name is Chrizzle, Not Chris, and I'm Whack!

Master Chief: Half Black, Half White? Okay, Chris.

Captain Keys: I don't have your first mission, Autumn Command does.

Master Chief: Okay, where is he now?

Captain Keys: He's over there.

Chris: Alrizzight!

Master Chief: Dammit! Shut up, Chris!

Autumn Command: Hey Dude! What's goin on there, dude?

Master Chief: We want our first mission, please.

Autumn Command: Okay, dude.

Autumn Command looks at his computer screen.

Autumn Command: Okay, dudes! We are stationing you in. . .

Master Chief: In. . .

Autumn Command: Sidewinder! You Dudes ship out tomorrow morning.

Chris: Fo' Rizzle, Dizzle!

Will Chris Shut The Hell Up?

Find out next chapter!


	2. Breakfast With A Retard

Halo: The Master Chief Chronicles

Chapter Two

Breakfast With A Retard

Master Chief spent the rest of the day in his room thinking about his past at nursery, as a child without fear. He also thought of his first love, who was murdered right in front of him. He Was Holding a picture tight in his arms, when he heard an annoying person yappin away.

Chris: WADDAP DAWG!

Master Chief: Oh. . .umm. . .

Chief Hides the picture in the safe.

Master Chief: Nothing at all. . .just thinking. . .

Chris: Well, we gotsta get rollin' now. Cya in da craka dawn, foo.

Master Chief: Later.

Master Chief Fell asleep and woke up the next morning. He approached the docking bay where they were ready to ship off.

The Head Engineer, Jason, was still fixing the ship.

Jason: Hey, Chief! They take off time is in two hours, so go get some breakfast.

Master Chief walks to the Mess Hall for his breakfast, to find Chris all beat up.

Master Chief: Chris. . .

Chris: CHRIZZLE!

Master Chief: (sigh) Chrizzle, what happened to you.

Chris: Blood Bath won't lemme in his posse!

Master Chief: You're not black, man!

Chris: Fuck You!

Master Chief goes to the Breakfast line, everyone knew damn well who he was, so they let him cut. He Orders two good meals for him and his partner, Chris, and goes back to the table.

Master Chief: I Brought You some breakfast.

Chris: Thanks, G.

Master Chief: No Problem.

They Eat for about 10 minutes, and before they knew it, it was boarding time. The Two Got Into the pelican, and the Pelican Took Off. In The Middle of the Trip, Chris Spoke up.

Chris: Yo, Chief, You think there'll be a posse on Sidewinda that will take me fo' who I am?

Master Chief: Maybe, Christopher, Maybe.

Chris: CHRIZZLE!

Master Chief: Whatever, man!

A Few hours later, the Pelican lands in Sidewinder. The People shouted and cheered as MC and Chris jumped off the Pelican. A Marine walks up to Chris and Chief and shakes their hand.

Lt. Lars: I'm Lars, Lieutenant Lars, Nice to meet you.

Master Chief: I am The Master Chief, and hello to you.

Chris: Waddap Dawg? Da Name is Chrizzle, Dizzle!

Lt. Lars: Please, Follow Me.

To Be Continued. . .


	3. Sidewinder Violence

Halo: The Master Chief Chronicles

Chapter 3

Sidewinder Violence

Lt. Lars leads Chris and MC into the barracks, where they will now live, eat, and sleep.

Lt. Lars: Here are your rooms. Now, Listen Up! You rest today, tomorrow is your first day on duty. You two will also go through Vehicle and Weapons Trai-

Master Chief (Interrupting): I don't need training.

Chris: Yo man! Dis training shiz be soundin like fun!

Lt. Lars: I like your thinkin', Private! Just be ready by tomorrow morning at 630AM.

The Next Morning, Master Chief wakes up, and sees that nobody's on the top bunk. It seems our Poser went out for training early. Master Chief heads over to the Mess Hall. Master Chief sees two people arguing.

Chief009: There is NOT gonna be a Girls Wet T-Shirt Contest! It's all bullshit!

Philip6i: No dude, it's written on the bulletin board! I swear!

Master Chief: What seems to be the problem, guys?

Chief009: Shut up and go away, bitch! Nobody asked you!

Master Chief starts to walk away.

Philip6i: C'mon, 009, let's go kill some gang members before they rush us again. I hear Sharp Shooters have a new member.

Master Chief stops and walks back to the two.

Master Chief: Do you have the new members name?

Philip6i: Yeah, I think it's Chrizzle or something like that.

Chief009: C'mon man!

Philip6i: Ok, coming!

The two walk out of the automatic doors. Master Chief begins to panic.

Master Chief: I must go save Chris!

He runs out those doors and gets into a Warthog parked in the Vehicle Garage.

Master Chief: No! This won't do!

He gets out of the Warthog and takes the stairs to the Garage roof. He boards a Banshee and flies off.

Meanwhile

G-Dogg: You Ready fo' the first fight, dawg?

Chrizzle: Fo' Shizzle, dizzle!

Chief009: I'm wit him, dawg!

G-Dogg: Hey! I've neva seen you rounds here be-fo!

Chief009: I be da new memba! I'm. . .uhhh. . .C-Man! Ain't that right Snipa-P?

Philip6i: Yeah, that's right.

G-Dogg glares at Philip6i.

Philip6i: Yo man, I was jus jokin, dogg! I meant Fo' shizzle dizzle!

G-Dogg: Cool, yo. Lez be on our way, y'all!

The Gang members walked out of the cave when a shot was fired at them from a distance.

G-Dogg: Oh Snap! It's The Fire Dawgs! Dey here fo revenge, yo!

Chrizzle: 5-0! 5-0!

G-Dogg looks up to Chrizzle's cop warning. Surly enough, it was the Marines. There were all loaded into a Pelican, and along with them came the Master Chief in a Banshee.

G-Dogg: Run like hell!

The Sharp Shooters Ran off back into the cave and back to their turf. Philip6i and Chief009 went back to the barracks to chill.

Master Chief: Damn! Why the hell did Chris join a gang! I didn't think he was serious! Plus, I didn't think they would let him join because he is a white-guy acting black!

Lt. Rice: Well, That's what you get for thinking, dude.

Master Chief: Attention Marines! Do not kill Chris! He is a White-Marine who is in denial and must be saved. Do NOT open fire unless provoked! Now Let's Move in! Remember to capture Private Chris!

All Marines: Yes, Sir!

Meanwhile

G-Dogg: Yo man! I think da Marines be comin in here. We Best Reload Our Guns.

Chris: Aight.

L-Head: Yea, I'm all loaded and ready!

Just then banging is heard at the door.

Skull-Back: Oh Shit!

The Marines Break the door down and bombard down the stairs to the basement. (They're in an old storage garage, by the way, and it's the size of an Average Dome Stadium.)

Master Chief: Search every crate! I Want Him Found! Kill anyone who gets in our way!

L-Head: Ok, There are 65 of them and 7 of us. What we doin?

The Gang Has an Awkward Silence.

L-Head: I say we get outta here!

Skull-Back: I agree with the L-Head.

G-Dogg: Yea, but we gots to sneak out the back door.

Chris: Hey! Where did Bone Hed go?

G-Dogg: Bone Hed? I thought he was wit chu!

Just then, a gun shot is heard.

Bone Hed: Ahhhh!

G-Dogg: Damn! Dey done kill him!

Chris: Attack!

Chris shoots at the marines, hitting one in the mouth, and another in the neck. Masterchief was outraged!

Master Chief: Dammit, Chris! You are under arrest!

Chris: Run, Bitch, Run!

The 6 Remaining Gang Members escape from the back door and board 3 Gauss-Warthogs. They Drive Off and Marines start firing Rockets at them.

Chris (Passenger on Warthog 2): Damn!

Number 8 (Gunner On Warthog 2): I got 'em!

Number 8 shoots at the rocket whores, and takes them all out.

Chris: Yo, 8! That was Ill!

Number 8: Thanks, dawg!

The Three Warthogs drive into a tunnel.

Meanwhile, back on the hills where all the marines are

Master Chief: Dammit, Chris! He Killed two of his very own! How Could He. . .

Sgt. Clayton: No Clue, Chief. But I do think that getting them out of that tunnel is easier than it looks.

MC looks at Sgt. Clayton.

Master Chief: Why don't you explain it to me over breakfast tomorrow.

Sgt. Clayton: Sounds Great, Chief.

TO BE CONTINUED

I want reviews. Thank You.


	4. The Plan

Halo: The Master Chief Chronicles

Chapter 4

The Plan

The Next Morning, Master Chief joins Sgt. Clayton for breakfast to discuss the Destruction of The Sidewinder Gang titled "Sharp Shooters."

Sgt. Clayton: Ok! Here's the plan, we will release three groups of infantry. Blue Group will enter through the front cave entrance. Red Group, which I command, will take the back entrance.

Master Chief: And mine?

Sgt. Clayton: Who the fuck said you get to command around here!

Master Chief: What?

Sgt. Clayton (laughs): Just kidding, you command Green Group. Green Group will be dropped via pelican on the top of the mountain. You will use a giant drill to make your way in through the top.

Master Chief: Sounds very un-alarming.

Sgt. Clayton: Yeah, but it shouldn't take too long. I already scheduled the briefing tonight at 10:00.

Master Chief: What about when we get inside? Do you have any idea what's underneath the top?

Sgt. Clayton: Nope.

Master Chief: Okay, I'm gonna have to decline.

Sgt. Clayton: Awww c'mon!

Master Chief: Ehhh, no.

Sgt. Clayton: Man! I thought I'd hear a 'that's so crazy, it just might work' out of the "Great Master Chief!" I thought you were fearless! Never play it safe!

Master Chief: Ok, since you put it that way, I guess I'm all for it.

Sgt. Clayton: Okay, then, be at briefing tonight. Let's go bust out Pvt. Wallace!

At Briefing

Chatter emerged between the 100 Marines picked for the mission, they were all loaded up in the briefing Auditorium.

Sgt. Clayton: Alright! Shaddap!

Everyone quiets down.

Sgt. Clayton: Ok, good.

Sgt. Clayton explains the mission that has been titled "Operation: Gang Bangers." The Mission is as Follows:

3 Teams:

Red Team "Recon": Commanded by Sgt. Clayton (Contains 7 Marines)

Green Team "Drill": Commanded by Master Chief (Contains 15 Marines)

Blue Team "Rush": Commanded by Lt. Lars (Contains 25 Marines)

Remaining Marines "Reinforcements": Commanded by Lt. Lars (Containing 43 Marines)

Red Team Will Be Dropped off 100 Yards of the tunnel via Arctic Warthog (Consisting of 1 Driver, 1 Passenger, and 6 Rear Seats). They Will Stealth their way in and stay Quiet. After Status Report is Given The OK, Green Team will be dropped on top of the mountain via Pelican. They Will Use a drill to make their way to the top. May take almost 5 Minutes to drill to a room that is rumored to exist not too into the mountaintop. If the loud screaming of the drill doesn't alarm everybody, which I must say is almost impossible, then they will make their way to the Underground area, where Pvt. Chris Wallace is supposed to be. If all does not go well, The Blue Team Will Be Brought in to fight their way in, hoping that they can find Pvt. Wallace and get him out alive.

Worst Case Scenario: The Drill Will Be heard, alarming the Gang Members and they will move out and fight. Finally, Marines will be moved in and Chrizzle will be shot and killed on accident. 

Rumors: Sharp Shooters formed a treaty with all the other Sidewinder Gangs and they are all defending the tunnel because they suspect the attack. Also, The number of Gang Members might have increased from 9 to about 75, so don't ever let up, or you will be sent back to earth in a Bodybag.

Where to Go:

All Red Team Members report to the armory, where you will be given a gun, ammo, and supplies. You will also be deployed from the armory via the Arctic Warthog. When dropped off, quietly make your way in. Do NOT fire unless provoked. This is a RECON mission.

All Blue Team Members report to the armory where you will be given a gun, ammo, and supplies. After that, you will stand by for further instructions. When given the order, you will be deployed via 8 Gauss Warthogs. You will drive onto the scene and fire at will if given the Assault Order. If Recon, move in and keep open for orders.

All Green Members Will be Deployed via pelican and dropped on top of a mountain, where you will drill your way in.

All Reinforcements will stand by at armory. When given the order, you will be dropped via pelican.

Sgt. Clayton: Do I make myself Clear?

Marines: Yes Sir!

Sgt. Clayton: Find your teams! Let's Move!

The Red Team members make their way to the armory, and then to the Arctic Warthog.

Sgt. Clayton: Is Everyone On Board?

Red Team: Yes sir!

Captain Rex (Radio): Red Squad, 10/4 Move out!

Sgt Clayton: Yes Sir!

Sgt. Clayton Starts the engine and starts driving toward the tunnel.

Philip6i: Hey Chief, ever get a bad feeling that something REALLY bad might happen on this mission, and it might be our fault that Chris may die?

Chief009: Kinda. . .Why?

Philip6i: I just had a vision of shooting Chris in the head and killing him while on Recon.

Chief009: Ohhh. . .That is NOT good. . .

Philip6i: Yeah. . .

Sgt. Clayton then slows to a stop.

Sgt. Clayton: Okay, Marines, here is the appointed area for deployment. Good luck.

The Marines climb out of the warthog and begin to make their way to the tunnel. The Arctic Warthog then drives back toward the base.

To Be Continued. . .

Will The Plan Work? Or will Philip6i's vision come true?


End file.
